Hellsing Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Hellsing anime and manga franchise created by Kouta Hirano, and ! We've had since 27 July, 2008. Easy Things You Can Do *We have a list of things that you, the user, can add to this wiki and help the admins out! See the list here. *Expanding any of the stubs are always a great way to help out. * If you're a big fan of Hellsing and have a favorite quote from the series, feel free to submit some to the admins, TheColorEarth and BlazingStar. Your entry could become the Featured Quote! * If you have something to add to the wiki that isn't there already, consider making a new article for it! To make a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Check out the About page to find out a bit more about us. Get Involved * If you ever need anything, just ask the admins, TheColorEarth and BlazingStar. * Don't be afraid to discuss the articles on their Talk pages. * Don't be afraid to say "hi" to other users on their talk pages, either. Feel Like Editing? * "Stubs" are articles that are of unusually small size and need to be expanded more. Help make stubs into full-fledged articles by adding more information. * Templates can help an article look more organized. You can find a list of useful templates on , some of which are documented on the templates project page. }} ;May 31, 2010 :The article Hellsing: Ultimate OVA VI is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;May 22, 2010 :The article Hellsing: Volume 2 is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;May 15, 2010 :*The article Hellsing: Ultimate OVA V is added to the Hellsing Wiki. :*The Hellsing Wiki now has Character Infoboxes. ;May 11, 2010 :*You can now see content that needs to be added on this page. :*The articles Hellsing (Manga), Hellsing: Ultimate OVA IV, and Yumie's katana are added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;May 1, 2010 :The article Hellsing: Ultimate OVA III is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;April 27, 2010 :The category "Antagonists" is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;April 12, 2010 :The article Vampires is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;April 3, 2010 :The article Hellsing (TV series) is added to the Hellsing Wiki. ;Mar 27, 2010 :The Article The Valentine Brothers has been split into two separate articles, Jan Valentine and Luke Valentine. The Valentine Brothers article is now a candidate for deletion. * The Hellsing Organization * Alucard * Millennium * Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing * Walter C. Dornez * The Captain There are only three who've ever thought of trying to throw Undead into actual combat before. One is you all. One is them. And one is me. -Alucard to Walter C. Dornez; Hellsing manga, Vol. 3) The Hellsing Organization, formally known as The Royal Order of Protestant Knights, is a fictional organization from the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano. Its headquarters are at the Hellsing Mansion located on the outskirts of London. Click to read more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Stubs the templates page Category:Browse